DC COMICS: Gotham (s2 ep10 Son Of Gotham)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA GOTHAM (Fox tv series) YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode begins with a woman running from a mugger. He grabs her purse and points a gun at her head - then gets dragged away by a mysterious figure. In the GCPD, Gordon's getting dressed - for a funeral. Several cops take a coffin out of a hearse. Poor Officer Parks. Later, Gordon goes to visit Theo Galavan at Blackgate Penitentiary. Theo arrogantly almost gloats at Gordon. He's still very sure of himself. Gordon gets home to Lee. He's taking Parks' death really hard. "Today we put her in the ground because when I had the chance, I didn't do the only sensible thing." Lee tells him the man was his prisoner and he made the right choice. He tells her about seeing Galavan, and that he "has a bad feeling." She tries to drag him to bed, and he resists, instead staying to drink more. Some underground dark area, the Order of St. Dumas monks have that mugger. Father Creel says "The blood of the nine shall wash away the sin and Gotham will be cleansed," and slits his throat over a basin. Bruce, at his school, is conspiring with Selina about how to get Silver to tell him what he wants to know. GCPD: Gordon is trying to build more evidence against Galavan, as he thinks he's gonna walk somehow for the crime he's charged with so far. Captain Barnes comes in (hobbling on his stabbed leg a bit), and gives him a new case - a crook that got his throat slit. He tells Gordon he's off the Galavan case. With perfect timing, as Barnes leaves for his office, Bullock comes up and tells Gordon that the symbol they found in Galavan's office is of the Order of St. Dumas, who used to have an abbey in Gotham - which Theo tried to buy the week before. He wasn't able to as it's now a "Chinese slap slap joint." Over at the "massage parlor" (I think they're doing some other stuff there, y'all), Creel and his monks brandish knives. At school, Bruce says he'll pay for Theo's defense in exchange for the name he wants. Silver feigns anger at Bruce taking advantage of Theo's situation. Bruce is working some manipulation. He whispers something in Silver's ear, and kisses her. She says she'll call him after she talks to Theo. Two men in a van are watching Bruce as he walks to campus, and one says "not yet." Harvey and Gordon arrive at the massage parlor, just as some bloody women run out of it. A man is dead on one table, another dead next to one. One of the Monks busts through the paper walls and attacks Gordon, they fight, and Gordon stabs him with his own knife. He pulls it out of himself and walks out. Gordon chases him outside, where he repeats what Creel said, before stepping into traffic to get himself hit by a truck. Gordon goes to report in to Barnes and tells him about this Order of St. Dumas, and how 100 years or so ago, they vanished. The dead guy he was assigned to by Barnes was also dragged off by a monk, making this all part of his case. "The blood of the 9 will wash away the sin? It's obviously connected." They agree there's a connection to Galavan's trial. And five are already dead. Silver calls Bruce and tells him that Theo agreed to everything, and told her the name. She says to meet her across the way after school. He goes, and the men in the van are there - with Silver bound and gagged. They say to get in or they kill her, and he does. Lee looks at the dead monk in the ME's office. He's all marked up, scarred. Eventually, they figure out that they're using the sewers, and Gordon and Bullock head down. When they go down, they start to explore, and there's a monk down there. Nygma in GCPD is talking on the phone, presumably to Penguin in his apartment. Lee walks in on the conversation, and he lies to her, saying Kringle left town with Officer Daugherty. He fakes crying to get her to go away. Bruce and Silver are tied up in some warehouse. The Knife (as we know his "name" from PR) comes in and says that "they're outside the city and there's no one to hear them scream." He seems to be working for the bad people inside Wayne Enterprises, and says he needs to know what Theo found out about Thomas and Martha's deaths, implying they had something to do with it. He threatens them both with torture, "What does Theo Galavan know?" Silver fesses up that he didn't tell her anything, and she was only supposed to keep Bruce busy until this evening when "he's convinced he'll be freed." Knife takes Bruce back to torture him. In the sewer, Gordon and Bullock hear a scream. They see the altar and a man with his head in the basin, throat slit. A monk jumps out and attacks Harvey, and he pushes him right through one of the rickety old stone columns, knocking him out. "He's a religious fanatic that doesn't feel pain," Gordon says, so there's no point in trying to work him over or torture him. Back in the warehouse, Knife comes out with a bloody knife and rag. "He didn't know a damn thing. I didn't kill him yet but the rest is up to you," he says to Silver. She continues to say she doesn't know anything. "The Wayne kid has some sap in him. But you, you know when you meet someone and you just don't click? That's how I feel about you. That's why this'll be so much easier." She suddenly sits up and says "Touch me and my uncle will have you gutted. Everyone you know will die screaming. I've had enough of this. Let me go now." He cuts her free and goes to cut her finger off - she says "Malone. That's the name of the man who killed Bruce's parents. His first name starts with an M." Matches, maybe? Ha! Knife yells out "Are we good?" Selina arranged it all. Bruce gives Knife a payment. Bruce tells Silver he trusted her, but Selina finally convinced her otherwise - saw the file she had on him, and that it was clear she was sent to convince him to sell his company. She says she made up the name, and that her uncle is "worse than everyone says. When he finds out what I told you, he'll kill me." Bruce says, "Goodbye Silver." He very cold-heartedly tells her "That's what you think, but you're wrong" when she tells him "this isn't you." In the sewer, Gordon has bound and blindfolded the monk, and is trying to convince him he's another brother. "The son of Gotham shall die, and the city will be cleansed," he says, just as the other cops and EMT arrive." At the Galavan's office, Alfred comes in and sees Tabitha in there - she was getting that old knife. She whips his gun out of his hand - he's looking for Bruce. "I wonder what your brother'd do if I just disappeared you," he says to her. She whips again, and he catches it - bad ass! The two tussle, and start to fight in earnest. She pulls a knife, but Alfred holds his own. "For the record, I was telling the truth, I have no idea where Bruce Wayne is," she says as she slashes at him - she did catch his side but it looks like just a bit. He grabs his gun and gets in the elevator. She follows him, jumping on top of it. He shoots at her and runs out the building, and she throws a curved knife at him, landing right in his back as he dives into a garbage truck to escape. At the Grand Jury hearing, former Mayor James takes the stand. As he begins, Gordon reports in to Barnes, telling him that the monks' ritual is almost complete, they only have to kill the "Son of Gotham." James suddenly lies on the stand, saying that Oswald Cobblepot took him and tortured him, not Theo Galavan. Galavan is released and the case is dismissed. Theo says, "I harbor no ill will to Detective Gordon and the GCPD. They did their jobs and are still my heroes. What do you say, can we move forward together to fix this city?" Gordon punches him in the face, and two cops drag him off. One of them tases him. Wayne Manor: Bruce and Selina come in, and Alfred's not there. Bruce thanks Selina for her help, and she says "I was just happy to see the two-faced bitch get served." She asks Bruce what he whispered to Silver. He said he whispered that he"never met anyone like her, that he trusted her with his life, that he felt tied to her in a way he'd never felt, and would never change. Like you said, the best liars tell the truth." "That was the truth?" she asked. "Yes, but not about her." Penguin and Nygma have a chat, and Nygma wants Penguin to get rid of Kringle's glasses for him. One of Penguin's goons comes by and tells him that Galavan's been let go. Speaking of, Galavan has Gordon tied up - literally. "I have places to be, and you have to die, but I know you have questions." The monks and the Order of St. Dumas "has protected my family for centuries. They have been a light in a dark world. My name is Dumas and my family built this city out of nothing, but we were betrayed, erased," Theo tells Galavan. "This is about atonement," he insists, not revenge. "Not all the victims are random," he tells him, and Gordon seems to have made a connection. He cuts him loose and says "Give it your best shot. Save Gotham" Oh crap, Theo's getting his hands dirty, and he's an insanely amazing, expert fighter. He takes down Gordon, in a suit, without breaking a sweat. "Kill him - don't make it quick," he says to the two cops there. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce is looking through files, and Theo walks in. "Sorry, not Alfred" At the warehouse, Gordon's being beat, and Penguin and his goon come, shoot the two cops and save his life. "Lucky for you, Gabe had people following Galavan - now, wear is he?" Penguin shouts at him, and starts hitting him. Wayne Manor, "You've shown mettle and ingenuity my boy, but that's all done with." "What do you want?" Bruce asks. "Why your life, of course," Theo replies. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Gotham Category:James Gordon Category:Theo Galavan Category:Tabitha Galavan Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Captain Nathaniel Barnes Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:Harvey Bullock Category:Dr. Leslie Thompkins